


We're Out Of Milk

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, Silly, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Saracen complains about the lack of milk for his cereal.





	We're Out Of Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy: you could write three sentences of them talking about how there's no milk left and I'd be happy  
i wuv u lucy  
yell with or at me at train-whistles-at-night on tunglr

Saracen walked into the bedroom, holding an empty carton. His hair was still sleep ruffled, and he squinted in the light. His sleep shirt was rucked up, showing off his stomach a bit, and he was in his boxers still. “‘Nton..” He mumbled, which did not wake the sleeping Anton. At all. Saracen stepped closer to the bed, lazily slapping a hand on it and flapping it semi-aggressivly at Anton, who still laid sleeping. “Mmmmmanton,” he patted him on the shoulder a few times, “wake uppp.” He whined. Anton made a face in his sleep, vaguely moving a hand t try and move the disturbance. Saracen just patted him more. “_Uuuupppppp!_” He whined. Anton finally squinted his eyes open, looking around, brows furrowed. He finally looked at Saracen.

“.. Wha..?” He got out. Saracen shook the carton in front of his face.

“We’re out of miiiiilk.” He whined. Anton frowned, stopping his hand. 

“Wh- no we’re not? I got some a few days ago?” Saracen now frowned.

“Well i’s all been used. We’re out of milk.”

“Why does it matter?” Saracen crossed his arms.

“‘Cause I was gonna have cereal, and as delicious a meal of cereral-without-milk is, its not proper for breakfast for me. That’s a midnight snack.”

“It’s the Midnight Hotel, it’d be appropriate.” Anton said, playfully rolling his eyes.

“But it’s not the _saaaaame_.” Saracen whined, flopping down his arms. “We’re still out of milk, and I have a horribly lonely bowl of dry cereal sitting on the counter in the kitchen. It’s probably crying for it’s partner, the milk.” Anton tilted his head.

“We’ll you’re gonna have to eat it anyway, you can’t just put it back in the bag until we get milk.”

“I could.”

“Absolutely not, I’m not having myself or others eat your sloppy-seconds of cereal.”

“They’re not even seconds, nor are they sloppy in any form.”

“They’d be sloppily put back, and fine, I’m not having them eat your cereal _rejections_.”

“Thank you. That’s fair.”

“You’re welcome.”

They were quiet for a moment. Then Saracen spoke up, “so are you going to the store?”  
  
“Just for milk?”   
  
“And for something else, I’m sure I could come up with stuff we need. Toilet paper?”   
  
“Have it.”   
  
“Paper towels?”   
  
“Have it.”   
  
“Other food?”   
  
“Checked it last night, all stocked.”   
  
“New oven mitts?”   
  
“My oven mitts are fine as is.”  
  
“Anton I just really want milk for my cereal, please.” Saracen pouted, nose scrunching in the way it did when he pouted. Anton thought it was unreasonably cute. So, he finally shuffled off the bed with an exaggerated groan.

“Alright, alright, go put on trousers and I’ll take you to the store to get your precious milk.” He said, giving Saracen a peck on the lips. Saracen’s pout instantly changed to a smile, seeming like it brightened up the whole room.

“Okay! So we’ll need milk and then maybe another box of cereal just in case and-” Anton chuckled to himself as he listened to Saracen babble on in the distance about grocery items.


End file.
